Be Prepare for Their Deaths
by jy24
Summary: Has Allen and his friends lost their minds or had Central made them do it? Allen had plans for the Earl and the Inspector from Central that they didn't even know about. But will his friends join in and prepare the death beds of their enemies? Inspiration from 'Be Prepare' from the movie The Lion King.


Allen had just about enough of how he was treated by Central and the Noah Clan, he was getting tired of all the harsh treatments, rules, regulations and near death experiences. Even Neah agrees with him, his frowning face on every reflection he sees behind is own. If the war isn't going to kill him, the pressure will. He could hardly get a decent sleep with the number of CROWs guarding around him all the time and Link watching him unblinking. Seriously, how does one person manage to stay sane with all the eyes watching all the time? He even got the shock of his life when he went to the public bath to get a shower and was greeted with CROWs literally _staring_ at him in only his towel covering his lower region. To say that he was mad was an understatement. Komui had to pay a large sum of money to fix the facility and medical bills for the injured CROWs. Central was not happy about it. But so was Allen and the other Exorcists, so screw them.

One night Allen held a secret meeting with his friends to discuss the matter and they all agreed that it was just too much to handle. They all rather went up against an army of Level 4 Akumas than being observed like lab rats by Central.

"But what can we do, Allen? Central had all the controls over us. With CROWs on their side, we will never be able to defeat them." Lenalee stated after the long silent. Many agreed with her as they knew how dangerous those people are. They began to lose hope until Allen shocked them with his latest news.

"We have something Central doesn't, and it may seem unlikely but he agreed to help us in return that we help him." With that, Allen changed from his pale skin into that of a Noah with the stigmata lining on his forehead in front of everyone. Kanda was about to take out Mugen but was stopped when Allen raised his arms to surrender. "It's still me. And yes, Neah lend me his powers. All he wants is to kill the Earl and stop Central from invading our privacy. Do you guys have any idea how invasive they are?"

The Exorcists shuddered when they remembered that day of the shower incident, and swore to never anger the white-haired teen like that again. Especially Lavi, he ditched his plans for a prank after witnessing that.

Allen smiled insanely that could rival the Millennium Earl, dark aura began to pour around the room and everyone shivers.

 **Allen:**

 **I know that your powers of retention,  
Are as stuck up as BaKanda's ass.  
But thick as you are, pay attention,  
My words are a matter of pride.**

A tic mark appeared on Kanda's head but he was stopped by Lenalee before he could get up and strangle the Beansprout. A matter of pride, his ass.

 **It's clear from your vacant expressions,  
The lights are not all on upstairs.  
But we're talking kings and successions,  
Even you can't be caught unawares.**

They all looked at each other, wondering what Allen was trying to tell them. It sounded just about right, so it must be something important about the Earl.

 **So prepare for a chance of a lifetime,  
Be prepared for sensational news,  
A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer.**

 **Lavi:**

 **And where do we come in?**

 **Allen:**

 **Just listen to teacher.**

Allen pinched Lavi's cheeks none the gentler and leaves a dark red mark there. Lavi grumbled about Allen using his left hand to do it.

 **I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded,  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And injustice deliciously squared,  
Be prepared!**

 **Lavi:**

 **Yeah! Be prepared for what exactly, Beansprout?**

Allen was annoyed with this but was patient when it comes to questioning his insanity.

 **Allen:  
For the death of the Earl! And my name is Allen!**

 **Timothy:  
Is he sick or something?**

 **Allen:  
Not in a million year! We're going to kill him and that Inspector Lvellie too.**

 **Kanda:  
Decent idea. Who needs that stuck up bastard anyway?**

Everyone, including Allen, was shocked to hear that Kanda agrees to Allen's plan. But they were all too happy to actually comment about it when they hear about the Earl's and the inspector's demise.

 **Timothy and Lavi:  
No Earl, no Lvellie! La la la la la la!**

 **Allen:  
Hold on! There will be an Earl!**

Everyone was once again shock, thinking what Allen was really planning. Or was it the Noah inside of him talking? No one could tell.

 **Lenalee:  
But you said-**

 **Allen:  
I will be the new Earl!  
Stick with me and you'll never have to be afraid ever again!**

Now that plan is the best! They won't have to be afraid of Central hunting them down or the members of the Noah Clan killing them with Allen as their new patriarch.

 **Timothy and Johnny:**

 **Yay, finally we're going to be free! Long live the Earl!**

 **Everyone:  
Long live the Earl! Long live the Earl!**

 **It's great that we'll soon be connected,  
With an Earl who'll be all-time adored.**

 **Allen:**

 **Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected,  
To take certain duties on board.  
The future is bright with freedom,  
And though I'm the main leader.  
The point that I must emphasize is,  
You won't get away without me!**

 **So prepare for the coup of the century,  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam.  
Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning,  
Decades of denial is simply why I'll,  
Be Earl undisputed, respected, saluted,  
And seen for the wonder I am.**

Allen activated Crown Clown, making him looked all the more frightening. Even with his mask on, he looks intimidating with how his Innocence was glowing in approval and raise its cape to empathise it.

 **Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared.  
Be prepared!**

 **Everyone:  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared.  
Be prepared!**

Everyone laughed maliciously as they thought about how great life would be without the Earl and the inspector. Planning for both of their deaths would be a blast for all of them.

On the other side of the world, the Earl shivers. For once fearing for his life, he felt a cold running down his spine. Thinking that it was just another disgusting Exorcist's hatred for him, he brushed it off. But he felt a tiny bit of fear nonetheless.

Somewhere in the Black Order building, Malcolm C. Lvellie sneezed violently on his important document. He winced when he thought about who could be talking behind his back. Maybe he should send out more CROWs to investigate Allen Walker. God knows what that child could be doing. Obviously not planning his death, right?


End file.
